Strangers in the night
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: He decides to follow her advice. R


**I really like Debekah, it is feiry and compatible as I feel there are a lot of similarities between both Damon and Rebekah. Beside, it solves a huge problem to the residents of mystic fall(one less boring illogical triangle).**

**I like Frank sinatra's voice and I felt the two songs (stangers in the night and all or nothing at all) are kind of relevent to the story.**

**Besides, Rebekah won't find them very different from the twenties Jazz style.**

**I feel the story is a bit fluffy, however I'd appreciate if you review your opinion **

* * *

_**Strangers in the night**_

Their relationship was very normal for two screwed up people like themselves.

They were the perfect analogy for manipulation, betrayal, and self-destruction.

They were evil, tough, selfish with the least regard for humanity, love or family.

Or that's what they have been trying to convince themselves except that as Stefan said their faked façade became obsolete, of no use; for every piece of humanity they hid out came showing at the most untimely of situations.

* * *

Long ago, he was a lovesick fool, with dreams of acceptance and white picket fence.

Very long ago, she wanted to be a fairy tale princess with a happily ever after.

Look how they both drifted.

* * *

They hurt each other….quite badly, yet both are so masochistic to notice; that is why they end up falling again into each other.

That was the pattern, the loop, till both started to heal.

However, he never really expected her to heal faster, to be the one who actually break the endless loop of devastation.

* * *

It was quite late when he entered the grill; no people other than some staff were seen.

He found her sitting over at the bar stool,

"You called me"

"I know Damon, go on have a seat"

He pulled out one and sat over beside her.

"What for?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep" she replied

"So you woke me up from a long awaited goodnight sleep because you couldn't close your eyes and drift over"

"Precisely, besides I was also bored"

"Really, so what shall I do for you Barbie? sing you a lullaby so you could obtain some precious sleep" he said incredulously

"Nopes, your voice is really nightmare inducing so thank you very much"

"So what do you want?" he said a bit gruffly.

"Dance with me"

"Goodnight, Barbie Klaus"

"come on Damon, don't be a bitch" she extended her hand, she stared him in the eyes, there was this pleading look in them, one that said that there was an issue more serious than the whole 'I'm bored' story.

"Fine"

He compels them to put on some 'decent dance music' as she puts it not some 'kinky headache inducing pounding'.

They don't go dancing in patterned steps or anything. She just holds onto him and they sway mostly in place, barely moving around.

_'Strangers in the night, exchanging glances._

_Wondering in the night what were the chances we'd be sharing love before the night was through'_

"I like the song, who is the singer?"

"Frank Sinatra"

"Who?"

"A singer from the forties"

'_Something in your eyes was so inviting _

_Something in your smile was so exciting_

_Something in my heart told me I must have you'_

"So, still following Elena like a strayed puppy?"

"Some one is jealous I see"

"You wish"

"Anyway, it is none of your business Rebekah, you are lucky you are still alive after what you have done to her"

She lets out an amused chuckle "seriously, what would you have done? Kill me, I am too strong for you Damon, plus there is never a fair fight between us Damon"

"Well, that was long ago before you know …."

_Strangers in the night _

_Two lonely people_

_We were strangers in the night up to the moment when we said our first hello_

_Little did we know, love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away'_

"So, Bex you are bored and all that stuff, my place or yours?" he smirked

"Actually gig, neither, I came to tell you that I am leaving"

OK, that was the real story, it was a little bit well ….. A surprise.

He doesn't respond for a moment, before snarking an improper reply

"Why would I care whether you leave or stay?"

A shadow of hurt flies by her features.

"ok, that was stupid" he tells himself

"Nothing, so you can tell the Scooby gang we are all out, more like a messenger you see"

_The song ends, a new one begins._

'_All or nothing at all_

_Half a love never appealed to me_

_If your heart, it never could yield to me_

_Then I'd rather, rather have nothin' at all'_

"so, your brothers are dragging you with them?"

"No, they aren't dragging me, actually it is the other way round, It would be good, a change of scenery, you know"

"Change of scenery, oh yeah, what Bex can't stand seeing Elena and Stefan together? Or feeling guilty over Matt?"

"We don't feel guilty, remember? Besides for once it isn't about Stefan, it is about you"

"About me?" he says almost unbelievingly

"You are taking me for granted, and I am getting attached, the whole maybe he'll grow to like me thing ,maybe we have a chance, it isn't gonna work out this way you know, the 'Elena kicks you, you come to me' way, as the song says it is all or nothing at all"

'_I said all, nothin' at all_

_If it's love, there ain't no in between_

_Why begin then cry for some thin' that might have been_

_No I'd rather, rather have nothin' at all_

"Suit yourself"

"You should do it yourself you know, get out of here a while"

"Never"

_And if I fell under the spell of your call_

_I would be, be caught in the under tow_

_Well, you see I've got to say No, no, no_

_All or nothin' at all_

* * *

The next day, they are gone.

A month goes by,

There was a blow, a pang in his chest , he realised he misses her.

Even more to his surprise, he is thinking about taking the trip she proposed, maybe she was right, he needed time out to take his mind of things.

He gathers necessities and leave.

He hopes he would run into her.

* * *

It has been six months,

He sent Stefan and Elena texts and mail.

Heck, he even sent Bonnie and Caroline E-post cards.

He texts her, his same snarky cheesy lines, she never replies.

He has been all over the states, he has been all over South America, Australia, Europe and the Middle East.

He didn't run into her.

He sends her one message (one real frank message) to which she replies

"I miss you" it said

"I promise, you will find me when you sort yourself out" hers stated

* * *

He starts to seriously contemplate his life

To sort out, why his father never approved of him, why did he fall in love with Katherine then Elena?

How does he feel about Stefan?

Does he envy him? Is he jealous? Why is it always him chosen?

He realises he was a fool all along.

If Stefan had his father's approval, he had his mother's.

His father was trying to balance that out plus let's face it he was a little rogue as well.

He realises he had always fell for the wrong people and once he did, he'd devout himself to them undeservingly, he'd close out and shut off anyone who dare approach him and tell him the truth.

Tell him, he deserves better, tell him that there was nothing special about those whom he chose.

A lot of girls are pretty.

Most smart girls would appreciate his loyalty and most humans in general would put themselves behind their friends and families.

There was nothing special about Elena or Katherine.

They could just relate to Stefan better.

Had he looked, he would have found someone who would relate to him in a similar way.

He and Stefan have always been equivalent.

* * *

He tries to sort out his priorities.

He realises that doing the right thing is sometimes more important than any thing even if it involved harming our loved ones, cause in the long run, what is right doesn't have ugly unwanted consequences.

* * *

He thinks about her,

He realises she really liked him yet he never gave her a chance.

He realises as well, that maybe she had found someone else along the road who would appreciate her in the way he never did.

He now knows he is really stupid.

* * *

It has been a year, no luck at finding her so far,

He decides to head back home.

When he arrives, everyone knows there is something odd about him, something different.

"You haven't run into anyone, Damon?"

"Wish I did, Stefan"

"They are good you know, they have been running around for a thousand years"

"Who?" he feigns ignorance

"Did she say she'll come?"

He decides to drop the act, after all Stefan Busted him

"She promised she'll find me" he said annoyingly

Stefan smiles at him

"Don't worry, then she will"

* * *

They were back in Mystic falls again.

This time, he calls her.

She heads to find the grill all decorated, good music playing out with very few staff members around.

She finds him waiting

"I miss you" he says

"Missed you too"

"So" he clears his throat "wanna dance?"

"Sure"

He takes her by the hand and drags her on.

"Why this whole fuss?" she asks

"I know you like classy and romantic, so I thought this would be a pleasant welcome thing"

She chuckles.

"How was your trip?"

"It was …. Useful, and you what did you do?"

"I took your advice and travelled a while, so you met someone"

"Like you actually care?" she replies

"Surprisingly, I do"

"Sure, I met a lot of people" she said in an amused manner

He furrows his brows at her

"I mean, did you get romantically involved with someone?"

"Well, none of your concern"

"Come on, Rebekah" he pleads

"Fine, I didn't, you see I had some unfinished business here in Mystic falls and well despite being a lot of things, Bitch isn't one of them"

"See, so Rebekah, Can we start like something healthy between us?"

"For god's sake, what kind of a line is that?"

"Well, I am sorry; I am not sappy enough for you" he smirks

"Well, back to the usual Damon"

"You don't like the usual Damon?"

"Quite the opposite"

"So, will you head somewhere away from Mystic Falls again?"

"Not in the mean time, I'd rather stay here for a while"

'_Ever since that night, we've been together_

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

_It turned out so right for strangers in the night'_


End file.
